


all i ever want is you

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, aka i watched THE trailer and had to write this, nanda parbat sex realness, the fuckening fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felicity,” Oliver said again, more strongly this time. “I know… I know I’ve treated you badly. I’ve loved you and pushed you away at the same time, and that’s not fair to you. I realize that now. And I want so much for you to be happy, but Felicity… I think maybe I deserve to be happy too. All the reasons to keep you away, to keep you safe, they’re nothing compared to how much I love you. And it’s not worth it for us to constantly try to be apart when what we want is to be together.”</p><p>“Oliver,” she whispered, completely shocked. His eyes got brighter when she said his name, and he reached for her hands. Felicity allowed the touch, and he tangled their fingers together.</p><p>“This might be the worst time for it, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Everything I did, everything that has happened, has led me right here, to this moment. I love you, Felicity, and I will do anything to be with you. Anything you want, or need.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ever want is you

**Author's Note:**

> my take on oliver and felicity FINALLY having sex as proved by the trailer for the last 5 episodes of season 3.... i died yesterday but then came back to life to write and post this.
> 
> its pretty angst-free and mostly just straight porn tbh because i cant write angst or plot so :) i hope you like it and let us pray for a good sex scene amen

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered softly. She kept her eyes downcast, but his hands swam into her vision as he gently, carefully removed her glasses from her face. He folded them and placed them on the side table meticulously, as though they were precious. Felicity couldn’t help but meet his eyes. She had spent, wasted, hours looking into Oliver’s eyes. They were gorgeous, clear and blue, and always held at least a hint of emotion, even when he was doing his best to suppress it. _And he’d been trying to suppress it a lot lately,_ she thought bitterly.

The wealth of feeling in Oliver’s eyes right then made Felicity’s breath hitch. For once, he wasn’t trying to hold anything back or bottle up his pain. His eyes were filled with longing and fear and regret, but mostly love. It made Felicity’s own eyes fill up with tears. Maybe it was better that he tried to hold things back, because if he looked like that all the time, Felicity would constantly be wrapping him into her arms.

“Felicity,” Oliver said again, more strongly this time. “I know… I know I’ve treated you badly. I’ve loved you and pushed you away at the same time, and that’s not fair to you. I realize that now. And I want so much for you to be happy, but Felicity… I think maybe I deserve to be happy too. All the reasons to keep you away, to keep you safe, they’re nothing compared to how much I love you. And it’s not worth it for us to constantly try to be apart when what we want is to be together.”

“Oliver,” she whispered, completely shocked. His eyes got brighter when she said his name, and he reached for her hands. Felicity allowed the touch, and he tangled their fingers together.

“This might be the worst time for it, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Everything I did, everything that has happened, has led me right here, to this moment. I love you, Felicity, and I will do anything to be with you. Anything you want, or need.”

Felicity stopped breathing. This had to be a dream. In fact, she was pretty certain it was. She had had dreams very similar to this plenty of times before. Oliver smiled, but it was sad and his eyes held guilt. Felicity realized she had once again blurted out her stream of consciousness. Of course.

“Oliver,” she said, swallowing down the lump in her throat. She removed her hands from his, and his face fell and closed off momentarily. She relocated them to the sides of his face, and forced him to look back at her. “All I ever want is to be with you. I love you.”

Oliver’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Years of tension seemed to melt off his body, and his smile was so brilliant Felicity wasn’t even sure if she should look at it. His eyes crinkled up, and now they were shining. Oliver placed his hands on Felicity’s cheeks, just like she was holding him, and his thumbs stroked over her face. Felicity simultaneously felt like she could stay here for a thousand years or that she could burst from not touching him more, from not having him everywhere. Oliver breathed out _Felicity_ like her name was the holiest prayer, and that was the breaking point. She pulled his face to hers and met his trembling lips with her own.

For a moment, they remained like that, lips just barely touching each other, breathing each other in. It was remarkably chaste, and not what Felicity wanted. She moved her lips over Oliver’s and he was jolted into action. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other pulled her in by her waist. She slid into his lap, and he used his grip on her hair to tilt her head. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips, and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Oliver kissed her intensely, like she was water in the desert and he wanted every last drop of her. He massaged his tongue along the roof of her mouth, and she shivered. Her hands were now clutching his shoulders, but Felicity dropped them down to the hem of his shirt and tugged insistently. Oliver ignored her and continued to devour her mouth, until apparently oxygen deficiency set in and he pulled back a centimeter to take a breath.

“Take your shirt off,” Felicity panted, not one to waste an opportunity. His eyes sparkled, and a smirk slid over his face. He assisted her in lifting the shirt over his head, and flicked it off to the side. Oliver gazed at her face, even when Felicity’s eyes slid over his body unashamedly. Her fingers followed the path of her eyes, sliding down his pecs, stroking his obliques, dancing over his abs. By the time she looked back at his face, his pupils were dilated. As were hers, she was sure. “You have a really nice body.”

“Thank you,” he returned cockily, but his smirk was replaced with a smile and he pulled her closer to his body. He dipped his head down and kissed her again. They stayed like that, tasting each other, for a while, until Felicity got unbearably hot. She kept their lips attached while she tugged her jacket off her, but Oliver stood them up before she could take off her camisole. 

He leaned over her, his eyes flickering in the candlelight, and touched the bottom of her shirt. His face was barely an inch away.

“Is this okay?” he breathed. Felicity nodded, and he practically ripped the camisole over her head before diving back down to nip her lips. His hands settled firmly on her waist, sending sparks flying out over her bare skin, and he pulled away to press open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Felicity groaned and tilted her head back, and Oliver licked the hollow of her collarbone. He bit and sucked a hickey there, pressed one more kiss to the back of her ear and kissed her again. This was all tongue and teeth, panting wetly into each other’s mouths.

Oliver tugs on her thigh, encouraging her to wrap it around his waist, and Felicity gladly complies. In fact, she just hops up and wraps both her legs firmly around his waist. He doesn’t even stumble at the surprise added weight, just slides his hand up her bare back and hitches her up further. God, that’s so hot. Felicity wants to lick his arms. Now that she’s up higher, she has leverage and gains dominance over the kiss. Oliver seems to have no problem with that, sucking on her tongue and allowing her to explore his mouth thoroughly. She doesn’t know how long they stay like that, her wrapped around his body and melding their lips together, but Oliver eventually moves his hand down to her ass and squeezes. Felicity groans, and feels heat pulse through her.

“Oliver,” she whispers. “Take me to bed.”

 Oliver looks up at her (and isn’t that weird) with blown pupils and wet lips, and nods. She catches his lips again as he walks them over to the bed. The huge bed with silk sheets and fucking _candles_ adorning the headboard. Actually, there’s candles all over the room. It’s ridiculously romantic and sexy. 

He turns them and sits down on the edge, so Felicity is once again resting in his lap. Oliver tries to maintain the kiss while pushing himself back to the pillows, but it proves impossible. He removes his mouth from hers with a huff, then lifts her slightly as he crawls back further up the bed. He settles down against the pillows, and looks up as Felicity straddles his hips.

“So, did you plan this?” Felicity asked breathily, settling herself firmly into the cradle of Oliver’s hips. Oliver raised an eyebrow in question, then snaked his hands around her and palmed her ass. “All the candles, very romantic. I wouldn’t have thought you the type.”

Oliver snorted, and smiled, and leaned up to kiss her. He should execute that move more often. “Felicity,” muttered against her lips, his mouth still stretched in a smile, “shut up.”

“Yessir,” she replied, then sucked his tongue into her mouth. He groaned and his fingers flexed on her ass. She grinded back into the motion, causing her center to drag over Oliver’s cock. Which is hard. Nice. Felicity broke away from the kiss and planted her hands on his chest. She watched Oliver’s jaw clench with arousal as she slowly moved her hips, working him over again and again. Oliver kneaded her ass one more time, then slid his hands to rest over her thighs. He  rubbed infuriating circles at the junction of her legs and torso. Felicity continued to rock over him, and grinned breathlessly down into his face. Her hair created a curtain around them, and that was good, because she didn’t want to share the look of adoration and arousal he was wearing right now with anyone else.

Felicity gently traced her fingers over his Bratva tattoo, and the web of scars on his chest. She flicked her fingers over his nipples, which got a gasp out of him. Her palms slid firmly over his abs, and the rough scar tissue, until she could stroke the v of his hips. Oliver’s hips jerked when she did that. Felicity then, very carefully, brought her hands over to the scar. _The_ scar. Oliver stopped breathing beneath her, and she gently touched the scar marking the place where he almost left her permanently. She felt Oliver cradle her cheek and brush tears away with her thumb, and she realized she had been crying. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “I’m here now, and I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

Felicity nodded, and gulped down her tears. Her throat was burning and her eyes were prickling, but Oliver kept stroking her face. It took awhile, but Felicity managed to calm herself down. Oliver was here. He was with her. He was alive and breathing and on a bed.

Felicity took a deep breath, then reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She had waited far too long to have Oliver Queen in bed, and she wasn’t going to spend any longer crying. She dropped the garment off the side of the bed, and resettled herself over his hips. Oliver cupped her breasts in his hands, looking up at her in wonder. Felicity gave a slight nod and upturn of her lips, and Oliver brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She let out a hiss, and he firmly dragged his thumbs across them again. He pinched and rolled them, and then leant up to suck one into his mouth. His other hand continued their ministrations while he flicked his tongue over her nipple, and Felicity clutched the back of his head. Oliver scraped his teeth over the tip in response, and his free hand dipped down to the apex of her thighs. He teasingly ran a finger right over her warm slit, but was blocked by her leggings. The combination of his mouth and hands on her caused Felicity to gasp out a moan and wildly roll her hips down into him again. Oliver drew back from her breasts, blowing over the wet flesh and raising goosebumps, and looked up at her questioningly. 

“What do you want, Felicity?” he rasped out. A flush immediately bloomed across her face and neck, and an array of images flashed through her mind. She shook her head to clear it, and surveyed Oliver all spread beneath her. 

“I want to ride you,” she answered decisively. Oliver’s hips thrust up and his eyes got darker. He moved both his hands underneath her thighs and pushed her up. Felicity took the hint and stood on the bed, swaying a little on the uneven surface. She managed to pull off her leggings without tipping over though, so it’s a victory. Oliver tugged off his own pants while she was standing, and wow apparently he goes commando? A lot of things are making sense right now. And Oliver has a very nice dick. She decided to pull her panties off while she was up as well, because Felicity really didn’t think she could successfully stand again. When she unceremoniously dropped the underwear to the floor, she glanced back down at Oliver. He was gazing up at her body, completely awed. Felicity swallowed, then sank back down onto him. Oliver traced his hands along her thighs reverently, before dancing up to her back to caress the scar from her bullet wound.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered. Felicity touched the corner of his mouth with her finger. 

“So are you,” she replied. “Now please, touch me.”

Oliver wasted no time after she gave her command. His right hand immediately dipped back down to her slit, but this time there was no fabric blocking his finger as he drew it up through her wet folds. He found her clit and rolled it gently, then pressed his index finger inside her. Felicity welcomed the feel of his callouses rubbing inside her, and ran her hands along his biceps. Oliver slipped another finger alongside the first, and scissored them inside her. He propped himself up on his free elbow and captured her mouth again while continuing to pump his fingers into her. Felicity felt lightheaded, swarmed with the scrape of his stubble over her cheeks and his fingers working inside her. She pulled back to gasp for air.

“I want your cock inside me. Now,” she demanded, chest heaving with her breaths. Oliver growled and flicked her clit roughly. He lay back on the bed, and reached to the side to grab a condom out of the nightstand. It was so nice of the League to provide their guests with protection. Very considerate and responsible. Felicity rolled her hips, dragging Oliver’s cock through her wet sex, and his fingers clenched on her thigh. He handed her the packet, and she ripped it open. Felicity kept eye contact with Oliver as she rolled the condom down over his dick, applying pressure that made his eyes roll back in his head. Finally, she kneeled up over him and positioned his cock against her entrance. Oliver’s hands gripped her waist.

“I love you,” he said as she sank down onto him. The words and sensation of being _full_ knocked the wind out of Felicity. She took a moment to just sit on his cock and stare into his eyes. Oliver smiled up at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back. Then she rolled her hips and Oliver’s mouth dropped open. Felicity set her pace, and Oliver was more than happy to go along with it. He met her hips with his own thrusts, sinking so deep and so good inside her. Felicity was so on edge, had wanted this so long, and she knew it would be over too soon. But until then, she planted her hands on Oliver’s chest and rode him for all she was worth. They both gasped out curses mixed with each other’s names (although Oliver was swearing in three different languages- how fancy).

Felicity felt like she could do this forever, this slide of Oliver’s cock inside her, the grunts she elicited when she swiveled her hips, his thighs supporting her back. But one of Oliver’s hands strayed from her hips and brushed over her clit. She bit out a “ _fuck_ ” and Oliver rolled and pinched her clit, his fingers brushing against his own cock ever time she slid down on him, and it was the breaking point. Felicity felt the heat rush through her, her clit throbbing and her walls fluttering around Oliver. Her orgasm crashed over her, turned her thighs to jelly and stole her breath. She was vaguely aware of Oliver shouting her name and then coming into the condom.

Felicity collapsed onto Oliver’s heaving chest, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and began playing with her hair. She tangled her legs together with his and released a happy sigh, and Oliver pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Finally, _finally_ , she was laying there in Oliver’s arms, secure in the knowledge that they loved each other and were going to do everything they could to be together. And it didn’t matter, how much time they spent apart, how much time they wasted pushing each other away, it faded and didn’t matter.

Because this? This was _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @teylaswift come cry about arrow with me


End file.
